1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to massage and spa services and, more particularly, to mobile massage and spa units incorporated into vehicles, trailers, roll-off containers, and the like.
2. Background of Related Art
Spas and massage studios offer a wide variety of services including various different types of massages, facials, treatments, nail care services, relaxation therapies, etc. As can be appreciated, some services may require a particular setting or atmosphere to enable clients to obtain the full benefit of such services. Likewise, some services may require specific instrumentation, equipment, etc. to perform such services. In these situations, ready mobility becomes difficult due to the volume, size, weight, power considerations, etc. of the necessary equipment to perform such services and/or create a desired setting/atmosphere. It would therefore be beneficial to provide a fully integrated mobile massage and spa unit capable of offering a plurality of different services. In other words, it would be desirable to provide a mobile massage and spa unit that does not require compromise between mobility and functionality.